


See You in Fifty Years

by Morningdew12



Series: Tales Prompts [1]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, just them drinking, rated t for the wine but nothing cray cray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningdew12/pseuds/Morningdew12
Summary: Prompt: Rokurou and Eizen meeting after 50 years and have that promised drink.





	

Even to Eizen, after the final battle between Velvet and Artorius, nothing seemed to change in Stonebury. Neither did the villagers, harvesting their radishbells and potatoes. He even noticed the ambitious brewer’s son holding a few bottles of Sleeping Princess through the window of the village’s tavern, and what looked to be a bottle of Pureland Wine. Perfect.

Eizen could feel the excitement of a drinker about to taste a masterpiece of alcohol brewing inside him. He couldn’t wait to know what tastes were in store for him and his yet-to-arrive drinking buddy, Rokurou. And to make thing better, he didn’t have to try and steal it or anything now that malakhim couldn’t be seen; daemons could still be seen, but they just appeared as humans. Now all he’d have to do was wait for Rokurou. Eizen knew he wouldn’t miss a chance like this, even if he was halfway across the world, so the worry of Rokurou not showing up was pointless. 

Eizen made his way to the tavern and opened the door, embracing the smell of alcohol and sweet potato pies. It was nice that he didn’t have to pay any mind to the confusion of some of the villagers when he had opened the door; the look of wonder vanished from their faces when they realized it was most likely a malak. He wouldn’t anyway though. It was fun startling someone by opening a door, or moving a chair, before they realized what was causing it.

He turned the corner leading to the main room of the tavern, and, to be honest, wasn’t very surprised when he saw the cheerful yaksha already at a table, Stormhowl and Stormquell leaning safely against the wall behind him.

“I see you haven’t forgotten,” Eizen remarked, even though he already knew Rokurou would never forget something like this. He walked towards the table, taking a seat across Rokurou.

Rokurou knew he didn’t mean it too, of course. “You know we both wouldn’t. This chance is too valuable to lose, being the first to drink this Pureland Wine that took a whole 50 years to make!”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t, wouldn’t we,” Eizen chuckled, before they gave each other knowing grins. The mutual companionship between them didn’t need any words. Shortly after, Rokurou gestured to the bartender, the old brewer’s son.

“What can I get'cha?” Timothy, who Rokurou informed Eizen was his name, asked. As if proposing a deal, Rokurou and Eizen stood and walked towards the counter.

“So, Timothy,” Rokurou started, resting his elbow on the counter and leaning in, “your father, some years back, promised us we could have the first taste of his super special drink, the Pureland Wine. He said it’d take him 50 years to make, and my buddy and I have been waiting ever since.” 

To Rokurou’s confusion, Timothy’s face looked contorted; he looked like he was trying his best to hide his fear. “I-I think Papa did say something about two men waiting for the Pureland Wine. I can’t remember the names…“ 

"I’m Rokurou. Rokurou Rangetsu. And he’s Eizen,” Rokurou pointed his thumb towards his invisible friend, and Timothy turned his gaze to Eizen.

“Oh, I know you! I saw you at a port once, with a super huge pirate ship… the Van Eltia?!”

“You can see me?” Eizen asked, truly baffled. Other than Aifread and the exorcists, no one had been able to see him before the Advent, and now only their former group was able to now, after the final battle. That explains why he looked so scared upon seeing Rokurou; he didn’t appear as a normal human to him like everyone else, but as a daemon.

"Yeah, I can actually. I’m the only one in Stonebury that’s able to now, though. And I can see daemons’ true forms too, like your eye for example.” He paused, before getting back to the original topic. “But now that I remember you,” looking at Eizen, “I think it’s pretty safe to give you your Pureland Wine!” Timothy turned around, and from the top shelf of a glass case, retrieved the wine. “Enjoy to your heart’s content!”

“Thanks a lot, Timothy! Aw, hell yeah! Let’s get to drinking, Eizen!” Rokurou, his face ecstatic, and Eizen walked back to their claimed table. Eizen noticed that Timothy was eyeing Stormhowl and Stormquell very dubiously, as if they would strike at him at any moment. He must’ve figured out who Rokurou really was, but he didn’t think it would be an issue, so he just sat down with him. 

“It’s time,” Rokurou said, as if a big event was about to happen. To them it was, though. He placed his hand on the cork of the bottle, and slowly pulled it out with a cork screwer. Once it was out, he positioned their two glasses next to e ach other, and dramatically filled each glass with what they considered to be magical contents.

“Are you ready?” Rokurou asked, handing Eizen his glass. He took it and replied.

“I think so, yeah.” They made a toast and brought their respective glasses to their lips. One sip, and there was a pause.

The stares they gave each other couldn’t be given verbally with the same meaning. Their glasses were still to their lips, but Rokurou and Eizen themselves were frozen. They were wide-eyed, with unbelieving glares of what they just tasted. It was godlike, and they both knew that for a good amount of time (a few centuries at least), nothing would be able to best this wine.

One of them had to break their trance, even if they wanted to stay in it for all eternity. 

“Eizen.”

“Rokurou.” Another pause. They set their glasses down.

“This. Wine.” Was all Eizen could say, really. He knew Rokurou would understand.

“Yep. This wine.” They took another sip. hearing the muffled giggles that Timothy produced. Only sips. They would have to savor this as best they could.

“I hate to say it, but we have to finish this today. We can’t risk one of us taking the rest of it and then having it get stolen. I know Benwick and the others would seize the first chance.”

“Heh. Speaking of Benwick, how are he and the Van Eltia doing?” Eizen took a sip, and answered.

“Fine. Constant danger lets him know I’m still around, but even if I wasn’t the Reaper he would still know if I was there or not. He’s making a fine captain, that’s for sure.”

“That’s good.” Rokurou took a sip, closing his eyes. He always seemed to gracefully close his eyes whenever he took a sip of alcohol, with a calm, contented expression on his face. It must be a family thing, Eizen thought, since Shigure did the same at Mount Killaraus.

“I see you have Stormhowl in your hands.”

“Yeah, I went back and got it. Even though it goes against what my family would do, taking a sword as soon as it’s available, I thought it would be respectful to leave it for a little while. I know I acted like I hated him, but I truly looked up to his skill with the sword.”

“Mm. Having a sibling really is difficult, especially when something stands between you and them.” He was clearly referencing Edna. Everyone knew Eizen longed to be with his sister very much, but obviously his Reaper’s Curse would not allow it. There was no way they could live in peace without having to worry about constant danger, and Eizen would get so frustrated about that aspect of his curse, but he realized that there wasn’t any point in trying anymore.

“Your letters don’t, however. At least your curse isn’t stopping her from reading them,” Rokurou smiled. “But it’s not the same as seeing her in person, I know.”

“Yeah. No point in complaining about it anyway. It won’t change anything, and I know that all too well.” His words were passive, as if drifting through clouds. He paused to drink his alcohol. “It was the same with Aifread’s disappearance. Berwick and I were highly troubled by it, but I told him that crying and complaining wouldn’t bring him back, no matter how upset he was. Tough, but sadly this world isn’t any better.”

“Yeah. I mean, look at us and the others. We’re a prime example of how the world doesn’t care about what we think or feel. We’ve all been through a lot, but we let those bad moments drive us on. We didn’t want to wallow in despair, we wanted to act. Velvet is a really good example of that.”

“She is, isn’t she. It’s a shame she’s gone, but that was what she wanted, and it wouldn’t be right to stop her. It would be the complete opposite of how we do things.”

“How we roll, you could say.” Eizen snickered.

“Yeah. Speaking of Velvet, I visited Laph- no, Maotelus,” Eizen caught himself, “not to long ago. He seemed to be doing fine, despite Velvet’s loss. A little chipper, in fact.”

“I should visit him soon, huh,” Rokurou sighed. “It would be nice to see everyone again, but for Eleanor and Magilou, I’ll let our paths cross naturally. It wouldn’t be like me to just up and go on a visiting spree.” Eizen hummed. He and Rokurou drank the last of the wine, a satisfied sigh escaping them.

“It was truly fun to travel with you guys,” Eizen stated, his face slightly turned. “And to drink with you.”

“Look at you being all sentimental,” Rokurou snickered, to Eizen’s chagrin. It was too rare to see Eizen like that, and Rokurou couldn’t pass up the chance. “I’m just kidding. But it was fun, being with you all, and being able to meet such a companion again to drink.” They both smiled before getting up.

“See you around Rokurou. I will never forget how good this wine was.”

“Who could forget? We would be stupid if we did,” Rokurou said bluntly as he turned around to reach for his swords. “But anyway. See ya, Eizen. Hope we can drink again sometime!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long Neyla i am complete t r a s h but i hope you enjoyed it and thank you for sending a prompt!


End file.
